Music Life
by BlackroseSakura123
Summary: This is my new account and i had this story up already so this one has the same chapters as the first!
1. First Day

Sakura haruno woke up to the sound of a screaming mother saying "GET YOUR ASS UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Sakura did as she was told but hated the fact that her first day might be horrible. You see Sakura Haruno is a rock star and she has been to lots of schools before and almost got killed by fanboys. This year she was in a village and hoped no one would no about her. The only problem is she is not expecting the schools playboy on the first day.

Sakura Pov

"I hate first days they fucking suck." Then all of a sudden I heard " Hi you must be the new girl," "I am Tenten and this is Hinata and Ino." "H-hi I a-am Hinata Hyuuga," "and I'm Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you." The next thing I know i am staring at the door at the most handsome guy ever. "I see you have an eye on the schools playboy Uchiha Sasuke,"said Ino. "I do not i just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," I told her.

Then there i was standing in front of him. "Hi i am Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you cutie," he said.**OMG he said we are cute YAY!!!.** Shit i thought i got rid of you.** Nope i am still in your head.** Oh well. " Hi i am Sakura Haruno i am new here," I told him. He said " I know and do you and your friends want to hang after school at your house?" " Sure wait one second why my house?" i asked him. "Cuz i want to," he growled.

Normal Pov

The final bell rang and they all waited outside for Sakura. Then they saw a limo come up to the school and heard Sakura scream " I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND THE LIMO!!!!!!!!!!." They all thought she was kidding untill she got in the limo and told them to hurry up. They soon pulled into the drive way and freaked out because she had a house bigger than Sasuke's. When they went inside Sakura had explain it to them and headed to her recording room. " Do you want to here a song?" she asked. They all replyed with a "SURE." Soon there was musice playing and the all heard her start to sing...

Dear diary

I saw this guy at the show

He was singing to me

At least I think so

All the world around me stopped when he said Hi What's up baby

He's the perfect guy

His hair, his eyes, oh, I love his smile

When he opened the door

Knew he was worthwhile

He looked so good standing right next to me

So beautiful I know our children will be

This time I know it's true love

He is the one that I've been waiting for

I promise to love him forevermore

I've waited my whole life for the day I am his

I just know he's a

Wonder what his name is

Dear diary

Today I found a new guy

With a movie star face and the perfect lines

Knight in shining armor

Hero to rescue me

He'll be so romantic just like in the movies

He'll play the role of a boyfriend for me

like in "Here on Earth" with leelee sobieski

There's just one problem something I might have missed

He's a movie star he doesn't know I exist

This time I know it's true love

[Chorus

Dear diary

I thought my dreams had come true

Last week I found the one to give my heart to

Told all my friends about him, even tried his last name

Didn't see that to him it was all just a game

He seemed so nice, I've known him for a whole week

But my friends didn't like him, didn't know him like me

No more crushes or rushes, learn to be satisfied

With being single again - wait who's that guy?

You are cute!

[Chorusx2

Wonder what his name is [3x

Whats up my name is Matt, I lost my phone number can I have yours?

They all froze and stared at her. " What was it bad oh man i knew it was horrible," she said. " What do you mean you have a voice of an angel," Sasuke said

Sasuke Pov

**HAHA I knew you liked her. I Quote "YOU HAVE THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL" HA HA HA. **Shut the fuck up why are you back? ANSWER ME Good he is gone. "SASUKE ARE YOU THERE," Sakura screamed in my ear. " Sorry I must of lost my thought," I lied. Then I said that i wanted to talk to her alone.

Sakura Pov

Then he said he wanted to talk to me alone. I thought i might faint but i held strong. Then I said " Sure lets go to my room." "Ok then your room it is i mean it is your house and," he started then I yell " ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" He freaked and ran to get to were i am. I am so happy i really think that Sasuke Uchiha likes me.

Normal Pov

they went upstairs and started to talk then silence untill Sasuke broke through with a " So how do you like it here so far?" "i like it here very well but i have a big question for you," she said. He replyed "what is it i am listening." " I want to know do you like me as just a friend or as more?" Silence filled the room untill Sasuke heard sniffs and yelled at him self.**Look you made her cry Sasuke.** Don't you mean us you are me? **No i mean you I am not in control you are so there for you made her cry**. Whatever i need to stop her so i got to go. " Sakura don't cry because i do like you and think you have an amazing voice," he told her. " But do you like me as a friend," she said. " Well i do like you like a friend but don't tell anyone i said that or i will lie and say i did not tell you that cuz i have a mean strong rep to keep," he said to her. Sakura's eyes opend so wide that the tears she was crying poured out even more. Then as soon as she turn her head to face him he kissed her and not just any kind of kiss one that had lots of love, care, want hope and need. " I KNEW IT HEY SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE KISSING," Ino screamed."I am sorry I did not mean to kiss you," Sasuke said. Sakura said "it is ok i mean we were sitting a little close." The next thing they new they were having a party and Sakura sang. She said " This is for all my friends."

Ooooooooh

Doo Dooo Doo

I just can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)

To the sea

So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (Take my hand)

Take my whole life too (life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)

With you (with you)

Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)

To the sea

So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (Take my hand)

Take my whole life too (life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

Take my hand (Take my hand)

Take my whole life too (life too)

For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you)

with you

For I can't help

falling in love

falling in love with you

Like a river flows

that's the way it goes

I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)

that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)

I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)

that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)

I just can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (take my hand)

that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)

I just can't help falling in love with you

The next day was horrible the guys remembered that the had girl friends that left last year and are coming home for the dance. The girls were all stressed about the dance they thought that the guys were going to chicken out and ditch them at the dance. They were part right the guys were going to end up hurting them in some way. At the dance the 4 girls made all the boys noses bleed. The guys sighed there gf's come in and walk over and started to make out with them. Sakura started to tell them off. " Hello thoughs guys are our dates sluts," she said. Karin Sasukes gf said " Well they are our boyfriends so back off." Sakura said " tell me to back off again i dare you to." " Fine BACK OFF," Karin said and Sakura Bitch slapped her and then punched Sasuke in the stomach with her chakra filled fist. Sasuke yelled" WHAT DID I DO." Sakura screamed back with everyone staring " YOU LIED TO ME JERK!!!!!" With that they girls walked to the staged and Sakura started to sing...

Uh!

Yeah, you can do it

Ha, heh heh

I couldn't give a damn what you say to me

I don't really care what you think of me

'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe

There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway

I thought it would be hard but I'm okay

I don't need you if you're gonna be that way

'Cause with me it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit

Don't deny

You're a waste of time

I'm sick of this shit

Don't ask why

[chorus:

I hate you now

So go away from me

You're gone

So long

I can do better

I can do better

Hey! Hey you!

I found myself again

That's why

You're gone

I can do better

I can do better

You're so full of it

I can't stand the way you act I just can't comprehend

I don't think that you can handle it

I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much limoncello as I can

And I'll do it again and again

I don't really care what you have to say

'Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)

I'm sick of your shit

Don't deny

You're a waste of time

I'm sick of your shit

Don't ask why

[chorus:

I hate you now

So go away from me

You're gone

So long

I can do better

I can do better

Hey!

Hey you!

[I can do better lyrics on found myself again

That's why

You're gone

I can do better

I can do better

Whad'ya say?

I told you so

You know that

'Cause I always know

Get outta my face

Hey hey

You're not my taste

Hey hey

I'm so

Sick of you (Sick of you)

You're on my nerves

I want to puke

Get outta my face

Hey hey

You're not my taste

Hey hey

Hey hey!

Hey hey!

[chorus:

I hate you now

So go away from me

You're gone

So long

I can do better

I can do better

Hey! (Hey!)

Hey you! (Hey you!)

I found (I found) myself again

That's why

You're gone (You're gone)

I can do better

I can do better

[chorus:

I hate you now

So go away from me

You're gone

So long (So long)

I can do better

I can do better

Hey! (Hey!)

Hey you! (Hey you!)

I found myself again

That's why (That's why)

You're gone (You're gone)

I can do better

I can do better

Huh! hahahahaha

and with that Sakura screamed "I HATE YOU SASUKE AND WE ALL HATE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!"


	2. Sakura In love

The next day was worse the boy's girlfriends had quetions like "who were they?", "Why were you with them", ETC...

The girls were busy trying to forget and get new guys but part of them wanted to get them back. The next day was better because Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all dumped there sluty gf's and asked for forgiveness.Ino said " Fine but...you have to pay the price." Then Tenten said " Come on Neji lets go get smoothies!" and Hinata said " O..o..ok n..Naruto-kun." Sakura was pissed he did not even tell her about it he really dosen't care for her. " Well fuck him he does not know what he is missing." She got home and wrote a new song. She got up got her guitar and got ready to play.

**Sasuke Pov**

I got dressed and opened the window then I heard a lovely voice start to sing. " WAIT THAT IS SAKURA'S VOICE" He yelled so only he could here.

**Normal Pov**

Sakura started to sing her new song as cold as you...

You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

[Chorus:

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

[Repeat Chorus

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you

And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Every smile you fake is so condescending

Counting all the scars you made

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you...

Then all of a sudden she sang another song (last song in this chapter and i change drew to sasuke)

Sasuke looks at me.

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

And everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful,

That girl he talks about.

And she's got everything

That I have to live without.

Sasuke talks to me.

I laugh, cause it's so damn funny

That I can't even see

Anyone, when he's with me.

He says he's so in love.

He's finally got it right.

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night!

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

Don't know why I do.

Sasuke walks by me.

Can he tell that I cant breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly.

The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight,

Give him all her love,

Look in those beautiful eyes,

And know she's lucky, cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

Don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone.

As I turn out the light,

I'll put his picture down,

And maybe get some sleep tonight.

Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,

He's the song in the car I keep singing,

Don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up,

But there's never enough.

And he's all that I need to fall into.

Sasuke looks at me.

I fake a smile so he won't see.

**Sakura Pov**

" Why am I so in love with him" I said not relizing Sasuke was listing through his and my windows. "I really need someone but I don't want anyone but him," I sarted to cry now. " I'm pathetic." All of a sudden i heard " Your not pathetic to me."

HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT

PLEASE R&R AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS


	3. Special Guest

Sakura Pov

"Your not pathetic to me," someone said. "who the hell are you?" i asked. "The name is Sai," he replied. " Why do you care if i am pathetic or not it is none of your beezwacks?" i asked him. " I care cuz that Jerk Sasgay was it hurt you i can tell from your voice," he told me. "His name is Sasuke and I don't care if he is a jerk he is one of my friends and i don't care what happens he will be my friend and i don't care if he is such a jerk to the point were i kick his ass i will not let you or anyone else put him down got it so don't go saying shit when you don't know what is going on!" I told him in an attitude.

Sasuke Pov

She was talking to someone named sai and she told him off for talking about me. Does she really care that much about me? i can't belive it.

3d person Pov

Sasuke listened as Sai tryed to explain what he "ment" to say as Sakura ignored him. Then Sai left Sakura alone and she went to her widow and caught sasuke and she said " have you been listening to that the whole time?" Sasuke said "yes i heard everything from you singing to now." "oh...well...I...um...I...di..." she couldn't finish when sasukes lips were on hers.

The next day a sponser for a TV music show came to there school. The girls were like yes we can try out. "Hey what do we call ourselfs?" Sakura asked. "How aabout your favorite flower The Black Rose," Ino sugested. "OF COURSE THATS PERFECT!!" The girls all yelled at once and they signed up for the contest even if Sakura was already a singer.

The guys did the same thing but named them selfs Dark Heart. And then the battles will begin...

Sorry its a short chapter but the next chapter is the song battles... Oh and Sasuke did a jutsu on Sakura and she forgot that Sasuke kissed her... Sorry but they will get together in the next few chapters...


	4. The Rehersals

The battles are going to begin soon so all the bands needed to think of songs while the 3 weeks they got befor the battle Garra a new boy asks Sakura out and she says yes i mean who wouldn't he is new cute and sweet. About a week after they started dating he breaks up with her over text and does not talk to her after that for a while. Then Sakura writes an AWESOME song.

Normal POV

Ino asks," Come on Sakura what is the song we want to know right now please tell us?" " Ya tell us i mean we can kick the boys asses in the Battle if we all love the song," Hinata added (not stuttering gasp) "I will tell you at rehersal tonight ok does that work?" sakura asked. "ya i guess it works and we need a nother song too," Ino added. "Its ok we can use one of my old songs or we could all work on it at my house after rehersal you guys can stay the night," Sakura said. "What ever you say POP PRINCESS!!" TenTen said. "I AM NOT A POP PRINCESS I AM A PUNK PRINCESS," Sakura screamed as loud as she could. While Sasuke had a song not completely true but it works.

Rehersal

"Hey girls you all have a copy of the new song ready to play ok lets try it," Sakura said. "OK," Ino yelled.

Sakura started the count," 1..2..1 2 3 4."

Sakura:

There's not much going on today

I'm really bored, it's getting late

What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)

mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate

Sitting on the bed alone (bed alone...)

Staring at the phone(the phone...)

The girls:

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up that door

He never made me feel like I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for

Sakura:

This is when I start to bite my nails

And clean my room when all else fails

I think its time for me to bail yeah (time to bail)

This point of view is getting stale,-ale

Sitting on the bed alone (bed alone)

Staring at the phone (the phone)

The Girls:

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up that door

He never made me feel like I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for

Uh,uh,hey hey

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey

Uh,uh,hey hey

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey

The Girls:

Na, na, na, na, na

We've all got choices

Na, na, na ,na

We've all got voices

Na, na, na, na, na

Stand up make some noise

Na, na, na, na

Stand up make some noise

Sakura:

Sitting on the bed alone

Staring at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up that door

He never made me feel like I was special

He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted

What I thought, no

He wouldn't even open up that door

He never made me feel like I was special

Like I was special

'Cause I was special uh uh

Uh,uh

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Uh,uh

Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Na, na, na, na, na

"I LOVED IT," Ino yelled "ME TOO," yelled both Hinata and TenTen. "Kool thats one song now lets got the other song," Sakura said. Now i think we should see what Sasukes groups up to ...

The Boys Rehersal

"So Sasuke you got a new song for us to play for the Battle?" Naruto said. "Ya sure whatever Dobe," Sasuke said. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE TEME!!" Naruto yelled. "Whatever just play the song," Shikumaru said

Sasuke did the count "1...2...1 2 3 4"

When he was seeing her

You could see he had his doubts

And now he's missing her

Because he knows he's missing out

Now it's haunting him

The memories like a ghost

He's so terrified

Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then

I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,

This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)

Who would believe my life

Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)

Two weeks ago

He left all that debris (left all that debris)

Who would of known

It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then

I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him

He would be as happy as me

She and I settled down you can bet

That he is going to have to settle for less

He's someone that I would hate to be

I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for

He had the world but he thought that he wanted more

I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then

I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him

He would be as happy as me

(i changed the 2 weeks it was 2 years in the real song)

Next time the real battle will begin...


End file.
